Blood Moon Rising
by BloodMoon-Wolf
Summary: Story about three kids who become werewolves. Its gonna be epic so read on...
1. Prolouge

This is a story about three human kids who become werewolves they're not in the pro but they'll be here soon. Pleaz comment and let me know if its liked or needs fixing

-all characters in this story belong to me I claim them in all they're wolfiness

**Blood Moon Rising**

_**-Prologue-**_

Pale moonlight bathed the small human village in a ghostly glow. All was quiet except for the occasional bay of the village animals. Three hooded figures walked silently down the main road. "Something's not right. It's to quiet." rumbled the figure in front pulling off his hood and sniffing at the air. He was tall and muscular with sleek black hair pulled back into a short ponytail, a long ragged scar extended from up from his jaw to his golden-yellow eyes that scanned the area intently. A quiet whimper broke the silence and the man turned to the slim, lanky figure behind him.

"Saem, can't we go a little faster, the feel of this place is starting to give me the creeps." The younger russet, haired male whined.

"Tolo you coward!" the third snarled, "You mean to tell me your afraid of these pathetic humans. Just because you've seen a couple of hides tacked to a church!"

"I don't _mean _to tell you anything Shenz!" Tolo replied sharply.

"Oh please. You call yourself a warrior you sorry son of a …"

"That's enough Shenz." Saem said sternly, "Besides Tolo's right we need to leave."

"Sorry captain." Shenz mumbled sulkily lowering her gaze.

"Good, now let's get out of here before you two wake the whole damn village." Saem replied gruffly as he started walking down the road. The three of them kept heading north along the path until they left the confines of the sleepy village and entered the tree line of a plush forest. Again Saem stopped and sniffed the air, while Tolo and Shenz scanned the surrounding area with their bright yellow eyes. When after a few minutes nothing happened Saem grunted, "All right, put your fur on." Suddenly their forms began to waver and shift, seconds later in the place of three people stood three large wolves.

Saem, the largest, stood in front his dark gray fur with stripes of black running down his back ruffled in a light breeze. Shenz was smaller with a lighter gray coat mixed with white and a tinge of red on her tail. Tolo was about the same size of Shenz but with long spindly legs his fur was a sandy, tan with a splash of cream on his face. "Let's go." Saem rumbled, sprinting ahead and melting into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Moon Rising

Chapter Two

Silently the small party galloped through the shadows of the quiet forest, only the faint sound of paw steps and short breaths broke the unusually quiet night. Saem's fur began to rise on the nape of his neck as he led his small troop through the woods. He had much to report to the alpha when he returned; a strange sense of fear seemed to have settled throughout the northern woodlands, the hostility from the humans has spread rapidly over the last few years they still refused to accept the _Children of the Night_ as equals and instead branded his kind with names like Vampire, Werewolf, or Demon. Even more still they insisted that the creatures they called vampires and werewolves were two different species. Saem snarled inwardly "Foolish humans!" not only did they tarnish their name but they also created outlandish stories to support and agitate them, blaming the children of the night for all of their problems. Not to mention the Oh So Popular; burnings, hangings, torture, and exorcisms. Today alone they had seen five of their wild brother's pelts nailed to a church and a witch burning, (most likely of an innocent human), the day before. "Then again," Saem debated silently "The Northern region of Armallen (were they live) consisted mostly of small towns and villages that were mainly ruled by the Nalteks a dominant religious party. While the Eastern and Southern regions mostly consisted of larger cities that have slowly begun to revolutionize more toward science rather than religion." Saem shook his head trying to erase his troubled thoughts soon they would be home, and he would see his pack, and all would be well. Suddenly he felt a light pressure in the back of his head like someone was trying to contact him.

"_Captain, I think we are being followed." _It was Shenz. Immediately he thought back,

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Be on guard."_

"KRACK!"

Saem skidded to a stop in a small clearing the others following suit and scanning the area warily. After several long moments Tolo broke the silence.

"_W-what was tha…" _he stammered shakily only to be cut short as a large dark figure burst out from behind a nearby bush and tackled him to the ground. Shenz snarled angrily and lunged at the attacker knocking him back. Hissing angrily the assailant raised a large club gleaming with pointed, metal, spikes and bashed it down hard on Shenz's head. With an anguished yelp the red tailed wolf crumpled to the ground, blood seeping from the open wound on her head.

"_NO!"_ Saem yelled as he charged, teeth gleaming angrily, at the figure. Tolo who had regained his footing stared wide eyed from Shenz's limp body to the mysterious foe frozen with fear and helplessness. Snarling Saem leaped at the figure fangs bared. Hastily the figure jumped out of the way barely dodging the dark gray wolf's sharp fangs at the same time bringing down a large clawed fist on Saem's shoulder. Landing awkwardly Saem spun around and lunged again, latching on fiercely to a scaly leg causing his foe to screech in pain and wrench backward in an attempt to brake free. In response Saem bit down harder until a loud snap and another screech indicated he had broken the attacker's leg. Suddenly he was yanked by the scruff and hoisted into the air landing painfully a few feet away. Huffing loudly he scrambled to his feet and glared at his opponent who was crouching and clutching his leg.

"_What's a krohl doing so close to our territory?" _Saem growled.

"_None of your bussinesss wolff!" _ The krohl retorted sharply.

Saem glared at the creature before him. The Krohl were a nomadic race that moved from place to place ransacking villages and towns were ever they went, for food, riches, or simply because they felt like it. The krohl before him was no different and was a fearsome sight; the creature was over six feet tall and was a shade of dark green, its eyes were cold yellow slits, and its hulking mass look like a cross between a man and a snake. Scaled from head to toe with sharp spikes on its shoulders and back, and a black forked tongue that darted out of its long snake like face.

"_What'sss the matter Night walker, sssnake got your tongue?"_ the krohl taunted maliciously as it rose to its feet brandishing its blood stained club. Saem snarled viciously and prepared to pounce when four more krohl stepped out of the shadows hissing and cackling with glee at the now surrounded wolf. Saem cursed himself silently alone he could handle one krohl, maybe two, but five-no. Desperately he glanced at Shenz who lay in a bloody heap not far away then to were Tolo had been, but Tolo was gone. Saem sighed both saddened and relieved "_Good he wasn't ready for something of this caliber, and now at least one of us will get home alive."_

Slowly the krohl began closing in snickering and gurgling gleefully as they brandished spiked clubs and throwing axes. Anger surged in Saem's chest they were enjoying this; they were enjoying watching him standing there helpless with nothing to do but await an unavoidable death. Furious he bared his teeth and growled menacingly,

"_Fine then! If I am to die I will be sure to take as many as you as I can with me!" _With a wild howl he lunged at the nearest Krohl. Crashing to the ground he crunched down hard on the creature's throat, blood soaked into his fur as he pulled back and ripped open its neck ending its life. Immediately a sharp axe whipped by his head nicking his ear as he dodgedout of the way only to slam strait into the dark green krohl that had originally attacked. Seizing the moment the beast clasped his claws around the wolf's throat and began to squeeze. Legs flailing wildly Saem struggled to break free but to no avail. A red haze began to cloud over his eyes as he struggled for breath when suddenly the Krohl let get go dropping Saem unexpectedly to the ground. Baffled Saem staggered to his feet gasping in much a needed lungful of air. The Krohl who had been strangling him screeched in fury and was trying desperately to dislodged a skinny, tan, wolf who was now clamped onto his shoulder holding on for dear life.

"_Tolo?!"_ Saem felt a sudden surge of hope at the sight of the young wolf's appearance who had now managed to knock his enemy to the ground and was dodging a head on attack from another. Swiftly Saem jumped onto the krohl's back as Tolo had done and bit into the creature's neck. On they fought easily dispatching their current enemy and moving on to the next. "Only two more to go we might just make it out of here alive!" Saem thought. Engrossed with the remaining krohl they became oblivious to there surroundings completely unaware of the large group of shadowy figures flicking their forked tongues hungrily as they advanced through the trees toward them.


End file.
